Eve of Chaos
by Chibi Vincent Valentine
Summary: Okay,I really hated the whole Dilandau/Celena thing so I wrote an alternative to this.I suck at summeries so just read it ,pleeeeeaaase?*Chibi eyes get big*


Eve of Chaos-(Zen'ya No Muchitsujo)-  
By:Chibi-Chan  
  
  
Okay, I've had this one floating around in my head for awhile now and I just had to get it out on paper, er...on html. Okay,first of all I don't own Escaflowne or any of the charecters,blah,blah,blah,yadda,yadda,yadda and so forth.Anyway, the second thing is if you are a fan of Celena TURN BACK NOW, I simply cannot STAND the fact that Dilly-Sama turned into a girl, let alone have Allen Shezar for a brother.ewewewewew.Call it corny,but I created a brother for him (Ketsuki)*Note the word-play with his name if you speak Japanese*, explained the reason for Dilly's Tiara and banished the evil Celena to never-never land.Other than that everything is the same. Also, if you hate Hitomi or Merle you might want to leave.Lastly, I spent too much time writing this to have it critisized so please, NO FLAMES!!!! Thanks. ^,^ ~Doomo Arigato Gozaimasu!  
  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. ',....300 troops stationed 20 miles off the border of Asturia are...' Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.'...headed toward the capit..' Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. SKREEEEECH...SMASH!   
Upon hearing my wine bottle shatter against the wall, I lifted my eyes from the report I had been reading to see an agitated Dilandau glaring at me as if I had had the temper tantrum. "Was that absolutely necessesary?"I asked after a moment.   
"Yes" He replied shortly.  
"Why?"  
"Do I always have to give you a reason, Folken?"  
"Yes"  
"Because I felt like it,..." He replied smugly.  
After a moment I spoke,"You know what I feel like, Dilandau?,"  
He watched me cautiously,as if he had heard this before,"No...what?"  
"I feel like taking that out of your pay"  
Dilandau rubbed his temples, only half-listening to me.  
Realizing he wasn't going to say more I returned to my report, reading until I noticed it seemed unusually quiet in my quarters.Looking up for the second time, I saw Dilandau was nowhere in sight. With nothing better to do and knowing for a fact that Dilandau never leaves quietly, I decided to look for him.   
I first checked the Guymelef Hanger for any signs of the young general's presence, but only found the Alisedes sitting as still as a large statue in the Vione's vast hanger. I next interrogated the Dragonslayers for any information they might have on his current whereabouts. They unfortunately had none to give, but told me to check his quarters. His room, of all places, was the last place I would have expected him to be ,especially during this time of day! But, to my suprise, there he was, lying still on his bed, his back facing me, clearly asleep. Knowing this wasn't normal behavior for Dilandau I was tempted to wake him, but decided to ask him later.  
Hours passed and Dilandau had still not awakened so I decided it would be wise to check to make sure nothing was wrong. I tapped him lightly not expecting a response. "mmm,...go away..."he said sleepily, his eyes still closed.   
"Are you alright?"I inquired.  
"I'm fine.."He lied,turning over to face away from me.  
I smiled at this comment,the boy had always acted tough, even in my presence,"You'll have to lie better than that to fool me, Dilandau.Now, I know you're not 'fine'..."  
"Of course I'm not fine! These damned headaches make me feel like a Guymelef is hitting my head!"He yelled, clearly irritated with my presence.  
"Perhaps you should go to the medical war..."  
"No! It'll go away if I just lie down for awhile..."  
"Dilandau..."  
"I said NO!,"he screeched"Now get OUT!!!"With that, he picked up an empty wine bottle on his bedside table and threw it in my direction. Luckily,I was able to close the door behind me before the bottle struck it. Fine, if he didn't want any help from me then he could live with the pain.Hmph.Ungratful brat, I certainly wasn't going to help him. He could die for all I care.  
  
Well, how was it?Let me know but please, NO FLAMES! Sorry it was so short, I'll continue to write more if I get a decent amount of reviews.But until then, Ja mata ne!^-^   
~Chibi-Chan  



End file.
